someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Hyrule Warriors: The Unknown Land
Hello! Hyrule Warriors is one of my favorite games, This was my first play through of the game, and the event's were.. strange to say the least. I wish I could visit this story again! Let's kick this off with some backstory! No, I didn't get this game from so creepy old guy. I got it from the Nintendo Eshop, as I didn't want to get off my butt. I am a lazy guy! Anyways, the game took about 7 hours to download. I started it up, and selected legends mode. I was ready to kill 1000's of enemies, whoever crosses my path is considered dead! I was thrown into Hyrule Field after some tedious cutscenes. I ran across the bridge into my enemies and began to do what everyone does, spam the X and Y button. This went on for about 30 minutes. I then completed the mission, as normal. I decided to continue the story, not wanting to sleep just yet. I was thrown into the Eldin Caves. I started the mission as normal, and started to fight my way through the hordes. We all charged! I was about halfway through the level, me and Impa were surrounded. Sheik appeared, as normal and was about to use her harp when Wizzro appeared out of the corner. He waved his hand and launched a purple orb into link. Link then got out his bow, and shot Sheik in the leg. Sheik fell of the tree, and link ran over and stabbed Sheik in the chest. The animation was bad, so I laughed, with a bit of worry building up inside. Impa was gone. The mission completed itself. I didn't get any rupees, and was thrown into the next mission.I was out into the Faron Woods! I could only play as Impa or Lana. I chose Lana, as I didn't like Impa. I started running, and defeated enemies. Impa was just.. standing in the keep, her face looked worried. I was capturing some keeps, when Link appeared on the battlefield. He didn't look that great... he had dark circles, and looked dirty. "Link has prepared to charge at the allied keep!" I was on the other side of the map! I started to run, but Link was going insanely fast! He was at the allied keep. A cutscene started. Impa got her sword out, and looked around. Link jumped down from a tree and clashed swords with Impa. Impa's arm was cut off. There was no blood, but her arm turned completely red. Link then cut off Impa's head, her real head turned red as another fell to the floor. I laughed, at how stupid this looked. The game completed the mission. I was thrown into the next mission, I couldn't quit. I then had a cutscene. It showed a worried Lana go to the gate of souls, were she found Cia. She gave Cia the Triforce of wisdom, lost from Zelda. Cia now had 2 Triforces, and due to this agreed to defend the gate of souls. They needed to defeat Link and get the Triforce of power, held by a corrupt Link. I chose to play as Cia! I was thrown into the game, near the gate of souls this time. I charged towards Link, Wanting to end this. I got the ground level keeps, and there was one more.. the fairy fountain. Where Link was. I ran into it and another cutscene happened. This time it showed Cia walking in. Link charged and tried to stab her, with insane speeds. She moved out of the way and summoned 4 dark links, which all stabbed Link. Link fell to the floor when the dark link's disappeared. Cia gained the last Triforce. Lana rushed to her, when she saw a dead link on the ground. Lana froze. Cia turned and summoned 4 dark Links, this time all looking like the corrupted Link. They all run towards and stabbed Lana. Lana's spirit disappeared and Cia became whole again. Cia was the most powerful being. Everyone was dead. I was thrown into the main menu. I clicked on legends mode. There was a new mission, it was some island, covered in mist. I could play as Zelda, Link, Lana, or Impa. They looked so tired.. and hurt. All the dead people. I chose link, I missed playing as him. I was thrown into the island. The mist was.. so thick. I could barley see. There were no enemies. Me, and Zelda Lana and Impa started to climb the island. There was a thin stair case, but climable. At the top there was a bridge. I walked across it. While impa was going on, the bridge broke. Impa's scream's were loud, as she fell into the island base. Everyone made it across... everyone! There was Zant, Ghirahim, Ganondorf, Midna, Agitha, Darunia, Ruto, and Fi. All but impa. Across the bridge there was a portal. A cutscene appeared. We walked through the portal, and through the portal made it through the gate of souls. We were alive again! We could.. get revenge. There was a loading screen that took 15 minutes. When it finally finished, I was in the hyrule field. But the Ganons tower version. I was playing as Link and everyone who went through the portal charged. We went towards the great fairy fountain. Volga was guarding it. A cutscene appeared. It was Ganondorf stabbing him in the chest. Zant chopping off his arms, and Ghirahim cutting off his head. I would have been disgusted, but I felt a feeling of justice. We used the fairy fountain and took the sword out of the castle, which allowed us access inside. "Wizzro has appeared on the battlefield!" Wizzro! that.. thing is going to get what it deserves. We charged to the bridge, which another cutscene happened. Wizzro cut the bridge using a purple sword. He started to laugh. Midna teleported behind him, and grabbed him with her hair. She threw him to Link, which put his sword up in the air. Wizzro fell on it, his eye being stabbed. He disintegrated. Midna made a portal above the bridge, and dropped a piece of wood on it. We all walked across, charging! Cia was standing on a throne. She looked up, her teeth clenched. She then summoned dark Links. But before she could even talk, a huge light arrow went through her chest. Zelda laughed. As Cia started melting. Her screams blasted through my TV. I was smiling. Even though I have a fear of loud noises, she got what she deserved, and I was happy. The Triforce of wisdom came to zelda, power to Ganondorf, and courage to Link for what they did today. Ganondorf and Link started to laugh, as the sky became blue. I liked this alternate story. The credits rolled. Before I got to the main menu, a cutscene started. It was Cia, waking up in the misty island. She looked around, and screamed. They didn't last long. A giant blade sliced her in half. Impa laughed, as she walked into the mist. Even though as described earlier in the story about "I didn't like Impa" I now appreciated her sacrifice. I got to the main menu, and checked the time. 3:57 AM. I was about to head off to bed until my Wii u shut off. I was a bit angry, but turned it back on just in case I lost progress. Oh I did, all of it. My saves were gone. I was devastated. Fast forward 2 months, and my game is normal. Except.. I can't play as Impa or Cia anymore. Category:Video Games Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Video Game